


Unexpected Blessing

by HyFrLarry1224



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, BoyxBoy, Jock - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Riding, Romance, Violence, larry stylinson - Freeform, nerd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:31:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6909430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyFrLarry1224/pseuds/HyFrLarry1224
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Louis' Tomlinson's life turns upside down after a drunken mistake, which leads to a life long commitment. Will he keep the thing that has changed his entire world, or will he get rid of it and move on, acting as if nothing had happened? </p><p>Or</p><p>Louis Tomlinson is the school nerd, his only friend being Niall Horan. Well, they get invited to one of the biggest parties that start off the school year, and there, Louis' once perfect, well almost perfect life, is turned upside down by a certain tall, green eyed, curly haired boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My names Ashley, but most people call me Ash. This fanfic is one I adore and have loved writing with the one and only, Taryn Pages. She originally posted the story on her wattpad account, but we both decided we would post it on this website too. I hope you guys enjoy this story, as much as we enjoyed writing it! Have a lovely day!
> 
> Much love, Ash <3

Louis glanced over himself in the mirror and grimaced at his reflection. "Jesus Niall, if my pants were any tighter and you'd be able to see my boys." Louis grumbled, shooting a pointed glare at the Irish lads reflection.

Niall laughed loudly and flopped onto Louis bed, his head landing against the soft mountain of pillows. "Would it honestly be a bad thing if you showed off the little Louis'?" Niall asked, letting his eyes flutter close.

Louis rolled his eyes, deciding to ignore Niall's comment, and focused on himself again, his nose scrunching up slightly as he took in his quiffed hair that was usually just brushed off to the side of his face and blue eyes that were usually framed by his black rimmed glasses.

"I miss my glasses." Louis pouted softly, his bottom lip jutting out as he turned to face Niall, seeing that the boy was spread out across his bed.

"You look hot without them." Niall said while standing up from the bed. He walked over to Louis and smirked darkly before he lifted his hands up, wiggling his fingers a little. Louis eyes widened a fraction but before he could move out of the way, Niall lunged at him and began to tickle him. " No pouting!" Niall yelled around his laughter.

Loud, girlish giggles fell from Louis' lips as Niall's hands relentlessly assaulted his sides. Louis' small giggles soon turned into an ugly, howling laughter as breathing became almost impossible. "Fine! Fine, I surrender!" Louis said breathlessly as he swatted away Niall's hands.

Once Louis was certain Niall's hands were by his side, he stood up straight and took in deep, much needed breathes before glaring at the younger lad. "You ass! You know I hate being tickled!" Louis hissed playfully as he hit Niall's arm.

Niall touched the part that Louis hit and rubbed it softly. "You know, for someone as small as you, you can hit really hard." Niall said, trying to act hurt but failing miserably as he burst out laughing, Louis soon joining him.

Louis grabbed a hold of Niall's arm and pulled him down, both of them sprawling out across Louis' floor as their laughter blended together. Once they finally calmed down from their laughing fit, they wiped the tears falling from their eyes and stood up from the ground. Niall cleared his throat and began to wipe off the invisible dust on his pants before his stomach rumbled loudly.

"Can we hurry and eat before we go to the party?" Niall asked, the food they had eaten not to long ago clearly not filling him up.

Louis shook his head at Niall and chuckled softly. "We literally just ate like an hour ago." Louis said, resting a hand on his hip as he stared at the younger lad. He huffed softly and walked towards to door when Niall gave him the puppy dog look, Louis knowing he could never deny Niall when he pulled out the puppy eyes.

"How the hell do you stay so small when you eat so much?" Louis asked him as he jogged down the stairs, the question one he had been wanting to ask his best friend since they day they had met five years ago.

"Well if you must know I go to the gym on a weekly basis." Niall said proudly, earning an eye roll from Louis. Niall pouted softly and followed Louis down the stairs, though no matter how quickly he went, he still wasn't able to catch up to Louis.

Niall sprinted down the stairs after Louis, yelling for him to walk slower. From Niall's frantic state of mind over the fact that he actually had to run, he didn't notice that Louis had started to walk slower which caused him to run right into Louis back.

Louis feel forward, his stomach coming in contact with the stairs banister and a heavy weight being pressed against his back. "I take back what I said. You're not small." Louis groaned out, feeling as all his organs began to get squashed.

Niall smirked and grabbed Louis hand, practically dragging him down the stairs and into the kitchen. He sat down in one of the chairs that was placed in front of the counter and bounced in his chair. "So what are you going to make me." Niall asked, still bouncing excitedly on the hard, wooden stool.

Louis groaned and walked to the fridge, opening the thing Niall considered heaven. "What do you want." He asked, his face turned a little so Niall could hear him better.

Niall hummed quietly and tapped his pointer finger on his chin. "Pizza!" Niall suddenly shouted, his stomach rumbling shortly after. He smiled a tad bit and patted his stomach, mumbling quietly to it that it would be fed soon.

Louis huffed quietly and scanned the fridge's contents, his eyes finally landing on a plate that had a few slices of pizza. He grabbed the plate from the fridge and took off the plastic wrap before he popped the plate into the microwave and clicked a few buttons.

When the light in the microwave came on Louis smiled widely and turned to Niall, his eyes lighting up. "Look! It didn't blow up like the last one did!" Louis said cheerfully, his smile soon faded when he remembered the last time he tried cooking in the microwave, the god awful smell of the microwave melting one Louis could never forget.

Louis shook his head clear of those memories and turned back around to the microwave as the beeping began, signaling the food was done. He opened the microwave and grabbed the hot plate, his fingers instantly being burned by it.

"Bloody hell." He growled under his breath. He reached over and grabbed a hand towel off the counter and grabbed the plate out of the microwave, grumbling inaudible things under his breath as he walked it over to an all too cheerful Niall.

"Take your bloody food." Louis grumbled as he set the plate on the counter and slide it across to the other side.

"Thanks Louis." Niall said, blowing a kiss to Louis which Louis fake flicked it away. Niall put his hands over his heart with a hurt expression on his face and gasped loudly. Louis laughed and told him hurry and eat his pizza because they had to leave soon. Niall nodded his head and happily complied. He picked a piece up off his plate and stuffed it in his mouth, the plate soon starting to loose it's contents.

When he finished his pizza he handed his greasy plate to Louis and swallowed the last bite that was in his mouth. Niall stood up from his chair, the legs scraping loudly against the floor, and wiped his greasy hands on his pants.

"Niall that's gross." Louis said, giving Niall a disgusted look. Niall shrugged his shoulders and walked around the kitchen counter and towards the side which Louis was sitting on top of.

"Let's head out." Niall said while helping Louis off the counter. Louis lead them out of the kitchen and into the hallway. They quickly slipped on their shoes and grabbed their jackets before they walked outside, both of them walking to Niall's car which was right next to Louis.

Niall climbed into the car and put the key into the ignition before he turned it on, the quiet purr of his engine filling the space around them. Niall smiled widely and turned on the radio once they got buckled up. He clicked through the radio stations and once he found a good song, he put the car into reverse and backed out of Louis driveway.

Louis bobbed his head along to the song as Niall drove, occasionally singing a few lines that he actually knew. After a few songs had played Louis seen the giant mansion come into view, blue and green lights filling the dark night. He groaned loudly and let his head fall against the window, the sound of his skull hitting the glass filling the car.

"Do we really have to go?" Louis whined, just now showing the resistance he had to attend a party that he had no business at. This was one of the biggest parties of the year, the party that starts the beginning of the school year and he really didn't belong here. He was the school nerd, the one that got picked on for reading too many books and having glasses and getting good grades.

"Yes you agreed to it, no backing out." Niall said as he swung his car door open and clumsily climbed out of it. He heard Louis get out of the car and slam the door shut, grumbling incoherent things under his breath as he followed right after Niall, almost having to jog to keep up with him.

Niall wrapped his jacket around his shoulders tightly and fast walked up the steep driveway, only stopping at the door so he could wait for Louis to catch up. When Niall heard Louis small pants, he smiled in victory and watched as Louis lifted up his small fist, but just as it came a few inches away from the door Niall quickly stopped him. "You don't knock you twat, you just walk in." Niall explained with an eye roll before he opened the door.

Niall glanced over at Louis once they stepped into the house. He chuckled softly to himself when he seen Louis' wide eyes glance around the packed house. Niall shook his head softly and tried to focus on the song that was playing though it was being played to loud for him to pinpoint it. He suddenly got an urge to cover his ears with his hands as the music continued to echo throughout the large house, it being loud enough that he felt as if his eardrums were going to burst.

Louis grimaced as the smell of alcohol burned his nostrils, but that wasn't even the worst part. What had Louis wanting to go home was the fact that the house was full of sweaty teenagers there were grinding against each other, some of them only partly clothed. He shook his head in disgust and grabbed Niall's jacket, towing him towards the opening to the kitchen.

Louis sighed loudly when he seen the kitchen only had a few people in it, and a plus was you couldn't feel the vibration from the speakers that were blasting music in the front room. "Sweet, sweet alcohol." Louis whispered quietly as his eye landed on a counter full of different kind of alcohol. He took a tentative step forward, his arm dropping to his side as he let Niall go, and stared at a clear alcohol bottle with blue liquid in it that had caught his eye.

Louis hesitated a little before his cool, slim fingers finally wrapped around the neck of the bottle. He unscrewed the lid and lifted it to his nose, the intoxicating smell of blueberries clogging his nostrils. He smiled widely and grabbed a red cup, filling one for himself and then another for Niall.

"Drink up!" Louis exclaimed cheerfully as he thrusted the red cup into Niall's hand. He lifted his own cup up to his lips and took a small sip, his taste buds exploding with the delicious flavor of the blueberries.

"Thanks!" Niall said, his fingers curling around the cup Louis had all but thrown at him. He put the rim of the cup to his lips and took a big gulp, his eyes lighting up at the flavor. "Oh blueberry!" Niall exclaimed excitedly as he took another drink of the delicious drink.

Niall glanced around the kitchen and when he found it was getting pretty packed, he grabbed Louis by the arm and began to tow him towards the main room. When they got in there, Niall's eyes instantly began to search for the one head he had been waiting to see and after only a few minutes of searching, he spotted it. A wide smile instantly lite up his face as he began to walk away from Louis, only to be tugged backwards by the hood of his jacket.

" Where the hell do you think your going." Louis hissed angrily, his words just barely making it past the humming in Niall's ears.

Niall's eyes widened as he turned to face Louis, "I was just going to say hi to a friend of mine." He lied fluently, knowing Louis would not be okay with the person he was actually going to see. It wasn't that Niall always lied to Louis, just when necessary. Or in Niall's words, saved his ass.

Louis crossed his arms over his chest, being careful so he wouldn't spill his cup, and glared at Niall. "Fine, hurry." He huffed, watching helplessly as Niall nodded and turned around, his body soon disappearing into the sea of people.

\-----------

Louis stood in the corner of the room, his fourth cup of alcohol almost empty as he continued to sip the delicious blue liquid. He knew that he should stop drinking, hell he should have stopped after his first drink but his nerves were shot and he was internally freaking out since Niall's "few minutes" turned into over an hour.

He watched through blurry eyes as people continued to grind against one another, the idea no longer bothering Louis since he had been standing in the corner for over an hour. The first few minutes of watching them had literally burned his eyes but it was now Louis entertainment, watching as people drunk beyond their limits swayed sloppily before they collapsed on one another.

Harry pushed and prodded his way through the sweaty bodies, his eyes set on the short boy that stood in the corner, his body absentmindedly swaying along to the music as he continued to take sips from his cup. Harry kept a close eye on the boy as he practically shoved people out of the way, sighing loudly as he finally broke free from the barrier of sweaty bodies. He shook out his limbs a little and began to walk to short distance from where he currently was, his destination being the corner.

"Why are you drinking all alone." Harry asked once he reached Louis, his words slightly slurring from the tremendous amount of alcohol he had consumed.

"Just waiting for my friend to come back." Louis mumbled quietly, his blue eyes focused on the white paint which coated the walls. 

Harry smiled softly and walked closer to Louis, his arm reaching forward a little as he purposely bumped it against the boys. He bent down a little so he was next to Louis ear, his hot breath ghosting over the side of his face. " Well, why don't I wait with you." He whispered in Louis ear, smirking when he heard a small squeak leave his lips. He pulled back a little and leaned against the wall, his legs naturally crossing over one another.

Louis' eyes widened as he stared at Harry, his heart rate quickening from how close Harry had been only moments prior. "S-sure." Louis stuttered out, his eyes transfixed on his now empty cup. He didn't understand why one of the most popular kids in the school would be standing next to him and actually be willing to talk to him. It had to be a set up, that Louis was sure of.

Louis swallowed thickly and took a step to the right, his arm coming in contact with the wall. His bottom lip slipped between his teeth as he had a small melt down, his mind screaming at him to leave the goddess alone. Even though Louis knew he should listen to his mind, he decided he would talk to Harry though every part of his body was screaming at him not to.

"You're the Captain of the footie team, right?" Louis asked quietly, his voice barely audible above the music.

Harry stood up straighter at the mention of his spot on the team and smiled widely, his dimples popping out. "Yeah, I am and who may you be." Harry asked, his voice naturally raspy. He turned his body a little so that he was facing the boy he suddenly found very interesting, but what Harry found even more interesting is that he has yet to see the lads eyes.

Louis gulped softly and looked up at Harry, his blue eyes out if focus. "I-I'm Louis." He stuttered out, his hand tightening on the cup a little when he realized how stupid he sounded with a stutter.

Harry's breath hitched as Louis beautiful blue eyes came into view. He quickly shook it off and cleared his throat, not at all understanding why something so simple had him so worked up. "You have a lovely name, Louis." Harry said genuinely, his tongue snaking past his parted lips to wet them before he finished off his drink. Harry reached to the left a little and set his empty cup on the table he knew was there.

"So, how long have you been waiting for your friend, Louis." He asked, honestly curious though part of him wanted to keep a conversation going, even if it meant talking about the irish lad he had seen sneak upstairs with one of his best mates about an hour ago.

Louis felt the alcohol coursing through his veins, making him relax a little. He slumped back against the wall and frowned softly, his eyes landing on the crowded front room as he searched for the familiar blonde head. "For over an hour." Louis growled quietly, his words slightly slurring.

Harry smirked, knowing for a fact that the blonde haired boy was upstairs getting laid. "Babe, if he has been away for that long most likely he isn't going to come back any time soon." Harry said with a small chuckle, an unwanted image of Niall getting fucked popping into his head which he quickly diminished.

Louis blushed at the nickname but soon frowned up at Harry. "He said he would be back." Louis hissed, suddenly feeling defensive.

Harry couldn't help but laugh at Louis strong trust in his friend. "He is most likely drunk off his ass, he probably forgot." Harry lied, making up an excuse for him even though he didn't personally know the boy, he just knew that it was one of his friends many pieces of tail. Harry noticed Louis glare which was directed towards him so he quickly turned away from him and picked up his empty cup, frowning when he realized he had no more.

Louis huffed and glared down at his cup, an urge to drink more suddenly flowing over him. He stood up straight and pushed past Harry, slowly stumbling his way through the crowd and into the kitchen. Louis looked over the many choices of alcohol and finally decided on fireball cinnamon whiskey. He tossed his old cup to the side and grabbed a new one, filling it to the top with nothing but the alcoholic beverage, not even bothering to add something that would mellow out the strong taste of the alcohol.

Louis lifted the cup to his lips and gulped down a giant drink, slightly gagging at the taste but that was soon masked by the burning of the drink as it slide down his throat. Louis coughed softly and cringed a little but took another drink anyway, this time he marveled as the burning liquid slowly washed down his throat.

Harry bite his bottom lip as he watched Louis walk away, his gaze fixed on Louis perfectly round ass. He shook his head a little and walked after him, him being not quite ready to give up on talking to the boy.

"Woah slow down there, babe." Harry said once he reached him, his arms wrapping loosely around Louis's waist. He felt Louis tense up, every muscle in his body going rigid.

Harry smirked for what seemed like the thousandth time tonight and began to place light kisses on Louis shoulder. He felt Louis gradually relax as he moved his lips up his cloth covered shoulder and to the smooth skin on his neck.

Louis moaned quietly at the feeling, the sound foreign to him. He leaned into Harry a little, wanting more contact with him. Normally, Louis would have pulled away and yelled but I'm his drunken state of mind, he wanted this. He Wanted Harry's lips on every inch of his body.

"Can-can we go somewhere more private." Louis asked, his voice slightly wavering. He knew he would regret losing his virginity to a random person at a party while being drunk but he honestly couldn't care at the moment.

Harry pulled back and grabbed ahold of Louis small hand. "Let's go find a room." Harry said as he began to drag him up the many flights of stairs and into one of the free rooms. Once Louis was inside, Harry slammed the door shut with his foot and pushed Louis against it, going straight for his neck again but this time he began to suck on it.

Louis threw this head back, a long, drawn out moan escaping his lips as his head hit the door which caused it to vibrate a little. Harry smiled against Louis neck and licked a small patch up his neck before he stopped on his pulse point, his teeth gently clasping around that area.

Louis moaned loudly and tangled his hands in Harry's hair, his thighs naturally spreading as he became desperate for more contact. He tugged Harrys hair hard and made him pull his head back. Louis smiled up at him sheepishly, his breaths coming out in short small puffs.

"Oh no cowboy, I'm taking the lead." Louis growled before he shoved Harry backwards and onto the bed. Louis smiled widely at Harry and quickly began to strip, only stopping once he was in his boxers which were tented from his obvious hard on. "Your turn." Louis purred, gesturing towards Harry's fully clothed body.

Harry's eyes widened when Louis began to take control, the few words he had muttered turning Harry on more than they should have. His eyes darkened as he watched Louis strip, his eyes eagerly taking in every visible inch of Louis body. He ripped his gaze away from Louis boxers, which gave Harry the perfect view of his cock and by the looks of it, it wasn't small. He listened intently to the small boys voice, the sound sending a shiver up his spin. He happily complied to Louis order and began to strip, his clothes flying in random directions.

Once he was down to his boxers, he quickly grabbed them and began to yank them off before Louis placed a small hand over his much larger ones. "Let me." Louis whispered seductively as he batted his eyelashes a little. Harry gulped loudly and let his hands fall limp at his sides as he waited for Louis to strip him of his boxers.

Louis smiled darkly down at Harry and slowly climbed up onto the bed. He slipped his thumbs underneath the elastic of Harry's boxers and tugged them down, Harry's cock springing free. "Such a big boy." Louis praised him as he finished pulling off his boxers before he threw them off the the side.

Louis licked his lips as he stared hungrily down at Harry's cock. He hadn't been lying, his cock was huge and a part of Louis was kinda freaking out that it would soon be buried inside of him. He growled quietly in his throat and grabbed the base of Harry's cock and gave it a small squeeze, earning him a deep moan from Harry.

Harry's head tipped back as he moaned deeply, his cock throbbing deliciously in Louis small, dainty hand. He gasped in a breath of air and shakily lifted head, watching as Louis smirked at him before he slowly bent down. Harry's eyes widened a fraction as Louis tongue popped out of his mouth, a ragged moan soon leaving Harry's lips as Louis kitten licked the tip.

"Jesus." Harry moaned loudly, his hands fisting into the sheets. He knew he wouldn't be able to make it long if Louis continued to do that to him while still looking so innocent.

Louis smirked softly at Harry's moan, his cock twitching slightly at the sound. He scooted up the bed a little more and glanced up at Harry from underneath his long eyelashes. "Should we see how much of you I can take in my mouth?" Louis asked him innocently.

Louis honestly had no idea where all of this was coming from. He was usually shy and easily embarrassed yet here he was, licking the tip of the most popular guys dick in school while he was almost completely naked. But he had to admit, he enjoyed the way Harry felt in his hands, the way his cock throbbed in a steady rhythm and he definitely liked the way Harry sounded when he moaned.

Harry's knuckles turned white from how hard he was gripping the sheets. He bite his bottom lip hard, the metallic bitterness of blood soon exploding inside of his mouth. Harry had faintly heard Louis question, but he couldn't think of a coherent thought to even think about answering him.

Harry watched through blurry eyes as Louis moved his head closer until finally, he felt his cock being enveloped into the week wetness which was Louis mouth. All at once, Harry's hands flew to Louis hair and tangled themselves in it as his hips thrusted up, burying his cock deeper inside of Louis throat. He felt as Louis throat tightened around his cock, a wave of pleasure washing over his body.

"Louis." Harry moaned loudly, feeling as the white hot pleasure began to course through his veins before it planted itself in Harry's stomach.

Louis nose scrunched up at the salty bitterness of Harry's precum but before he could even react to anything, he felt his head being pushed down onto Harry's cock as Harry thrusted his hips up shoving his cock further down his throat. Louis felt his eyes water and his throat tighten around Harry's thick shaft, a loud moan, which sounded a lot like his name, leaving Harry's lips.

Louis pushed his head up and after a little struggle, he felt Harry's grip loosened in his hair. He popped up and began to take in deep breathes, his throat sore from how hard Harry had thruster forward. "Jackass." Louis muttered under his breath before he spit in his hand. He pumped his hand over Harry's cock a few times, ignoring the sounds of pleasure Harry emitted, and focused on the main problem. He wanted Harry's cock to already be buried inside of him, yet he knew that if he didn't prep himself first it would hurt like a son of a bitch.

Louis smirked darkly and quickly stripped from his boxers, his cock springing freely and hitting against Harry's leg as he moved around. Once Louis was completely naked, he moved up the bed and straddled Harry's hips, one hand lying flat on Harry's perfectly toned chest and the other reaching behind him as he lined Harry up against his hole. Rough sex has always been a fantasy of Louis, so why not lose his virginity to one of his many fantasies.

Harry watched with wide eyes as Louis positioned himself, Harry knowing for a fact that he needed to be prepped or he would be in a shit ton of pain. "Don't you think you shou....." Harry began, only to get cut off as Louis pressed a finger against his lips. Harry's eyebrows scrunched up as he glanced up at the boy, confusion evident on his face.

Louis pressed his finger softly against Harry's lips and shook his head. "I'm in charge." Louis growled before he put his hand back onto Harry's chest, his other hand realigning Harry's cock.

Louis screwed his eyes shut tightly as he slowly began to sink down, a pained sob escaping past his lips once the head was completely in. "It hurts." Louis whimpered, placing both hands flat on Harry's chest as he wiggled his hips a little, a new wave of pain washing over him.

Harry groaned loudly and let his head fall against the pile of pillows, his eyes screwing shut tightly as he focused in anything other than the Louis right hole that was clenched around his cock. "We could always pre..." Harry began, stopping half way through, a loud moan escaped past his lips as Louis pushed himself down completely on Harry's cock, his as now flush against Harry's thighs and his cock nudging against Harry's belly button.

Louis cried out loudly and dug his fingernails into Harry's chest as a blazing fire spread throughout his ass. He clenched tightly around Harry's cock and ignored the thumping in his ears as he tried his best to adjust to the pain.

He curled his fingers a little and dug his fingernails into Harry's chest, the pain still not lessening even though a few minutes had passed. He took in a shaky breath and lifted a hand up to his cheek, his hands collecting the tears that had spilled past his eyes.

"I'm going to move." Louis whispered out, his voice cracking slightly. He didn't want to move, he knew that the pain would only intensify if he did move but he needed to do something.

Harry focused on breathing as Louis adjusted to the pain, his chest heaving as a fine layer of sweat coated his skin. "Go ahead." Harry grunted in response, his hands gently resting on Louis hips.

Harry as in the brink of cummimg, the tightness almost enough to send him over board. Out of all the people harry had slept with, Louis had to be the tightest one out of all of them which let Harry know he was either a virgin or he hadn't had sex for a awhile.

Louis nodded softly and gently lifted his hips, his eyes screwing shut even tighter as he felt the pain intensify. Once Harry was almost completely out of him, Louis slammed back down and moaned loudly as a wave of pleasure washed through his body which masked the pain.

"Oh God." Louis moaned shakily, his fingernails digging deeper into Harry's chest.

Harry's hands tightened on Louis hips, a ragged moan falling from his lips. "More." Harry begged quietly as he moved his hips a little, burying him impossibly deeper inside of Louis.

Harry's voice fueled Louis, making him push past the pain. He lifted his hips up again and slammed back down, soon creating a fast paced rhythm that had the headboard slamming against the wall.

Louis tipped his head back and moaned loudly as the pain gradually faded away and was replaced with pleasure. The sound of flesh on flesh echoed throughout the room, mixing with the porn star moans they were both emitting. Louis felt as a hot fire spread throughout his stomach before it ceased in his dick, the pleasure pushing Louis to go faster.

"You feel amazing." Harry grunted through clenched teeth, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he felt his climax approaching quickly.

Harry began to thrust up into Louis as the boy lifted up, the both of them creating a rhythm. Harry's thrusts began to get sloppy as he felt the pressure in his stomach move down into his dick, meaning he was close to cumming. His fingernails dug into Louis soft ass as he helped to boy lift up before he pushed Louis hips back down.

Louis groaned loudly and leaned back, his hands spreading out on the plush blanket and Harry's cock getting nudged deeper inside of him, the move causing Harry's thrust to hit right against Louis prostate.

"Fuck!" Louis scream loudly, his body slumping against Harry's knees as he let Harry take over, not bothering to keep up with the whole 'being in charge'. Louis whimpered loudly as his body was jostled upwards, each thrust being aimed right at the sweet bundle of nerves that sent wave after wave of pleasure each time Harry's cock hit against it.

Harry growled and set up, his hands once again clasping against Louis hips. Droplets of sweat rolled down Harry's face and made his hair stick to his forehead, his pants washing over Louis sweaty chest. "Im close." Harry warned through clenched teeth. He let his head fall forward, his sweaty forehead resting against Louis shoulder, as he finally let go.

Harry thrusted up one more time before he came loudly, a moan sounding a lot like Louis name leaving his lips. Harry felt as if he was flying on cloud nine, his entire body going lax as he let the pleasure take over.

Louis scream loudly and came right after Harry, the feeling of Harry releasing inside of him sending him over the edge. He came hotly, his cum splattering against his and Harry's chest, before he slumped back against Harry's legs, his body going limp and his mind going blank as everything was filled with the white hot pleasure that was coursing through his body.  
Harry stayed as still as he possibly could as he let Louis fall down from his high but soon, the sensitivity of his now softened cock that was still buried inside of Louis became too much to bare. He gently laid his legs back, his cock slipping out of Louis wrecked hole, a small hiss leaving his lips.

He moved his legs from underneath Louis and quickly stood up. He grabbed a shirt that must have belonged to the owner of this room and wiped off his chest and cock before he did the same to Louis. Harry quickly got dressed before he glanced down at Louis, seeing the boy's eyes were closed and his chest was rising in small puffs.

Harry bite his lips gently and put Louis boxers on, deciding he wasn't that big of an ass to leave him completely naked, before he quickly turned around and snuck out of the room. He pushed past the people that were upstairs and ran down the hallway, towards the room that Liam's mom had gave him many months ago. He slipped into the room and closed the door before he locked it, letting his head fall against the cool wood. He just fucked a boy. He had literally just fucked a boy when not to long ago he had made a promise to himself he wouldn't fuck another guy.

Harry groaned loudly and walked towards the bed before he flopped onto it. He was always stupid when he got drunk, he always listened to the head that was between his legs and not the one on his shoulders. Harry shook his head in disgust and rolled onto his side, a small part of him hoping Louis would remember what had happened tonight, but a larger part of him hoped that Louis wouldn't remember anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis rolled onto his stomach as the piercing noise of his arm clock woke him up. He groaned loudly and reached over to the side table, his hand searching for the alarm until the room finally fell silent.

Louis yawned loudly and set up, just then realizing the pounding in his head and the sharp pains that were washing through his bum and lower back. He furrowed his eyebrows and cracked his eyes open, hissing quietly as the sun burned his eyes. He mumbled profanities under his breath and stood up from his bed, quickly waddling across the bedroom floor.

Louis remembered going to the party and finding the blueberry alcohol but everything after that was blank, including the reason behind to his sore bum. Louis stripped from his boxers and stepped into the shower carefully, the small stretch his legs made sending a whole world of pain throughout his aching body.

"Shit!" Louis shouted quietly as he closed the shower curtain. He grabbed the shampoo and poured some into his hand before he began lathering it into his hair. He sighed happily as his fingers massaged the shampoo into his hair, his fingernails brushing over his scalp. When Louis was finished washing his hair, he rinsed out the shampoo and repeated the same routine with the conditioner.

Once Louis finished washing off his body he stepped carefully out of the shower, his legs not spreading very far as he tried not to hurt himself again. Louis shook his head, droplets of water flying everywhere before he grabbed a fluffy blue towel and dried himself off. He tied the towel around his waist and opened the door, quickly scurrying into his bedroom.

Louis yawned softly and and walked over to his dresser which was in the corner of his room. He rummaged through it and grabbed a pair of boxers before he walked over to his closet where he grabbed a red shirt, a pair of suspenders and a pair of black jeans that hung loosely around his waist.

Louis quickly put his clothes on and threw the towel in the corner as he walked out of this room and down the stairs, taking quick, very painful, strides towards the kitchen as his nose was filled with the delicious smell of bacon cooking.

"Morning Mum." Louis chimed as he waddled into the kitchen, a wide smile stretching his lips as he carefully set down on a stool.

His mom smiled brightly at him, amazed that he was so cheerful on the first day of school. She shook her head fondly and handed Louis a plate that was stacked with pancakes, bacon and eggs. "Morning Lou bear, how did you sleep?" She asked, completely oblivious to the fact that her son had been out partying half of the night. She wiped her hands on her apron and chuckled softly to herself as Louis began to shovel food into his mouth. She tsked him before turning back to the stove to finish the rest of the food.

"I slept well." Louis said, squirming a little in his seat when the position he was previously became too unbearable.

Louis chugged the rest of his orange juice once he was done with his food. He burped loudly before he put his dishes in the sink, not even bothering to put them in the dishwasher. "Thank you." Louis said as he placed a quick kiss on his mother's cheek. He didn't even wait for her response considering he was already running up the stairs.

Louis hummed quietly to himself and walked into his bathroom. He glanced up at himself in the mirror and grimaced at his hair which was sticking up everywhere. He sighed softly and ran a brush through his hair, the brush practically ripping out his hair due to all the knots in it. Once his hair was soft and free of knots, he left it down and fanned across his face.

As Louis stared into the mirror, he realized something was missing though he couldn't put his finger on it. He stared at his face for a long second, just then realizing the burning sensation in his eyes due to having the contacts in overnight. "Glasses!" he exclaimed, clapping his hands together as he began to search for his glasses.

Louis cheered happily when he found his glasses. He carefully took out his contracts and slid on his glasses. He smiled at his reflection, happy to be back to his old self. He admired himself for a few more seconds then walked out of the bathroom. Louis grabbed his phone and unlocked it, groaning loudly when he seen he had 4 missed calls and 10 missed messages from Niall.

Louis sighed and opened his phone to the texts, they were mostly 'are you up yet' and 'we need to talk'. Louis thumbs tapped away on his screen as he texted Niall, telling him to come over. After a couple minutes of Louis waiting impatiently, he got a reply saying Niall was five minutes away.

Louis huffed quietly and gathered the rest of his stuff, including the stuff required for school, and carefully waddled down the stairs. "I'm going to go outside and wait for Niall to get here." Louis hollered, his voice echoing throughout the house. When he heard a quiet 'Okay' from his mom, he walked through the front door and down the steps, pausing when he reached the curb so he could wait for Niall.

Niall's hands tightened around the steering wheel as Louis came into view, his knuckles turning white from his hard he was grasping the black material. His car came to a screeching halt as he pulled up next to Louis, his mind racing a thousand miles an hour as he watched the door swing open before Louis carefully slide inside, wincing softly as his butt came in contact with the leather seat.

"Who the fuck did you sleep with last night." Niall shouted at him as Louis closed the door, Niall needed answers and he needed them now.

Louis stared at him, being both confused and shocked. "What are you talking about?" Louis asked, his eyebrows furrowing as he stared at Niall.

"At the party, who did you sleep with." Niall shouted again, his teeth grinding together and making a sickening noise in his head.

Louis tilted his head the the side a little as he stared at Niall, his bottom lip slipping between his teeth. "Niall, I didn't sleep with anybody. Why in god's name would you think that?" Louis asked, his voice starting out slow but turning a little more aggressive. He couldn't believe that his best friend would believe he had sex at a party just because his ass was a little, well very sore.

Niall growled quietly under his breath and released his grip on the steering wheel. He turned in his seat a little and took a small breath in, a way of trying to calm himself. "Louis, when I found you in one of Liam's guest rooms with nothing but your boxers on and a cum stained towel next to you, that gives me a pretty good idea that you had sex." Niall spoke cautiously, his tone one he would use while speaking to a toddler.

"Oh, and the fact that your boxers had a mixture of cum and blood in it was also a very helpful hint. But let's not forget the most important hint..." Niall passed and smirked a little. "How's your ass, Louis?" He asked, a dark grin stretching his lips.

Louis' eyes widened as he listened to Niall, all the puzzle pieces finally fitting together. His sore bum and the fact that he had been almost naked when he had woke up all made sense now. "It hurts a little bit." Louis admitted quietly, his fingers playing with the end of his shirt.

Niall rolled his eyes, giving Louis a knowing look. " I saw you waddling out here." Niall said, chuckling softly to himself.

Louis sighed in defeat and looked up at Niall, his eyes watering a little. "I can't remember anything, Niall. I don't know who I had sex with." He admitted quietly, his voice cracking slightly. Everything from last night was just a big, black blur. Louis honestly couldn't remember anything after he had found the alcohol.

Niall hugged Louis tightly and rubbed his back to comfort him. "Louis it's okay, you'll remember it soon enough." Niall said calmly, his cheek resting against Louis shoulder as he continued to rub his back, his way of trying to calm him down, which wasn't really working.

Louis pulled back from Niall and gave him pleading look, as if Niall could tell Louis everything that had happened last night. "Niall, you don't understand! That was my first time! I wanted to remember that!" Louis said, his voice rising. He sniffled quietly and let his eyes fell down onto the center console.

Niall sighed deeply and set back, his hands falling onto Louis shoulders. "You will remember it Louis, just not right now." Niall spoke softly, his hands squeezing Louis shoulders softly before he let them drop down into his own lap.

Niall shook his head softly and turned in his seat before he put the car into drive. The car slowly started to roll down the huge hill, only increasing speed when his foot pressed down on the pedal a little harder. "It'll be alright." Niall whispered quietly, trying to assure Louis who was still crying in the passenger seat.   
\----------  
Louis rubbed his eyes with his palms and slung his backpack over his shoulder before he followed after Niall. He gently put his glasses back on, sighing contently at the feeling of his glasses hugging the bridge if his nose. "So, are you excited for our last year of high school?" Louis asked Niall when he caught up to him, their footsteps falling into sink.

Louis tilted his head to the side as he listened to the sound their feet made as they walked across the concrete. He gasped loudly as an image of him sitting on someone's lap, him being completely naked while the other person thrusts into him, pops into mind, the sound of the headboard hitting against the wall sounding like the sound of their footsteps.

Louis shook his head quickly, trying to get the image out of it. He took a shaky breath in and continued to walk into the school with Niall. When they walked through the double doors at the front of the school, they were both emerged into the hallways full of noisy teenagers talking with their friends they didn't see over the summer.

Niall skipped happily down the hall, leaving Louis for a minute when he seen a group of his friends down the hall. "Go find your locker, I'll be back in a second." Niall yelled over his shoulder.

Louis rolled his eyes and shuffled past all the students, his eyes focused on the ground as his locker number played over and over again in his head. He knew this school like he knew the back of his hand, he knew exactly where all the good hiding spots were and where all the spots that Liam liked to hang out and which hallways to avoid and exactly when to avoid them. So, finding his locker came easily to him.

Louis walked aimlessly down the hallways, occasionally brushing past people who were to busy to notice he was walking by them. Finally, after a few minutes of walking, he found the hallway his locker was in and stopped halfway down it. He glanced up cautiously and seen the numbers he knew he would see.

Louis smiled smugly and opened it, revealing an empty locker that had graffiti all over in it. He shook his head softly and grabbed a couple books out of his backpack before he shoved it in his locker and slammed it shut. He turned around, books securely locked in his arms, and leaned back against the locker.

Louis had no idea how long he had been leaning against his locker, it could have been second or minutes before Niall had finally came up to him. Louis jumped a little when he heard the locker next to him being opened. He let his eyes flutter open, smiling softly to himself when he seen the familiar blonde head.

"Took you long enough." Louis grumbled, getting a small shove from Niall. The Irish lad chuckled to himself and began to dig through his bag, trying to find the books he knew was under the shit ton of food he had packed.

Louis chuckled under his breath and let his eyes wander to the overflowing hallway. His eyes danced over the many heads, some of them familiar but none of them sticking out to him, that was, until he seen a familiar head full of curly brown hair. His eyebrows furrowed as he watched the taller lad grow closer. He knew that was the famous Harry Styles, the captain of the footie team, but something in the back of his mind was nagging at him, it was almost like a memory was trying to resurface.

Louis stared closer at Harry's face, noticing the lad had a purplish mark on his neck that was clearly visible. Louis tilted his head to the side and let his eyes wander up his neck and land on his face, a loud gasp escaping his lips when he made eye contact with Harry.

Louis books fell out of his arms as everything came flooding back, every single little detail of the party dancing around his head. "Harry." Louis whispered quietly. "I had sex with Harry Styles." He added just as quietly, his hand flying up to his mouth as a tiny sob escaped past his lips.

Harry walked alongside Liam and Luke, the students in the hallway spreading out and allowing them access to walk freely down the hallway. His eyes were focused straight ahead, staring blankly at the tile floor as he walked absentmindedly. It wasn't until he felt eyes burning holes into his face that he looked up and almost instantly, he regretted it. His green eyes locked with blue eyes, the same blue eyes that belonged to the boy his dick was inside of last night.

Images of Louis riding him fluttered through Harry's mind as he stared at Louis, but he quickly diminished them. As Harry stared into Louis eyes, he didn't see any recognition in them, up until the moment the boy gasped and let his books fall down to the ground. Harry internally groaned, his wish clearly not coming true.

Louis knew, he remembered everything.....


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii! We are back with another chapter. :) I would like to hurry and add that this chapter isn't edited. I glance over it and change a few mistakes that we have, but it is not thoroughly read through and edited. However, when the story is done, I will be going back through the chapters and I will be editing them. Despite that, I hope you all enjoy the story so far!
> 
> Have a lovely day!!
> 
> -Ash

Louis took a shuddering breath in and ripped his wide eyed gaze from Harry's face and turned to Niall, who's eyes were just as wide. "I had sex with Harry Styles." Louis whispered frantically, his chest rising and falling quickly as breathing became hard, signaling Louis was on the verge of a panic attack.

Niall glanced from Louis, to Harry who was a few feet behind them, his eyes focused on Louis, and then back to Louis. "Alright, Louis I need you to calm down. You don't even know if it was Harry." Niall spoke carefully, afraid that he would say something wrong and send Louis into a panic attack, worse than the one he was already going through.

Louis clenched his small hands into fists and glared daggers at Niall. "It was Harry fucking Styles. I remember exactly what it felt like to have his gigantic penis inside of me." Louis hissed quietly, his breathing stopping all together as Harry walked past them.

Harry stayed staring at Louis but quickly looked away when he noticed Louis' frantic state of being. Harry's worst fear had come true, Louis remembered everything and from the way he was acting, he was either freaking out because he was excited, or because he was displeased with who he had sex with. Harry began to internally freak out, his brain screaming at him that Louis would tell everyone.

Harry was so entrapped in his own thoughts, that he didn't hear the loud, piercing noise of the first bell ringing. "Shit." Harry whispered under his breath. He pushed past all the students still in the hallway and jogged to his first class, getting there within five minutes. He pushed through the closed door, hoping and praying that nobody would stare at him. But once again, his prayers were not answered.

Louis stared at the emptying hallways, leaving only him and Niall standing against their lockers. "I didn't even know he was gay." Louis whispered, his once heaving chest now steadying since Harry had left. He kept his eyes focused on the white wall, though he really didn't see anything as he got lost in his own thoughts.

Niall picked Louis books up off the floor and turned to the scared looking lad, his eyes widening at Louis words. Niall had known for a fact that Harry was gay, but that was one because he was sleeping with one of his best friends. "Lou, he's not out yet and you can't out him." Niall whispered frantically, afraid that if he spoke to loud someone would hear them.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Niall with curious eyes. "If he's not out, why would he sleep with a boy that's from his school?" Louis asked, honestly confused as to why Harry would risk outing himself if it was such a big deal that nobody could know.

Niall shrugged and handed Louis his stuff, crossing over his arms over his own books once Louis had his own. "Maybe because he didn't know who you were." Niall said, sighing deeply when he seen the hurt look flash across his best friends face.

Louis frowned and hugged his books tightly to his chest, his bottom lip slipping between his teeth to keep himself from yelling at Niall for pointing out the fact that the most popular guy in the school wouldn't know who he is. " I guess you're right," He whispered quietly. "We better head to class before we are even later." Louis added, his eyes fluttering closed for a second.

Niall bit his tongue harshly and nodded, placing his hand on the small of Louis back. He led the way to their classroom, his short legs matching Louis even shorter ones, his thumb occasionally rubbing small circles into Louis lower back. Niall stared at the floor as they made their way to the classroom, only looking up when he felt Louis come to a sudden hault, meaning they were by their classroom.

Louis took in a deep breath and pushed open the door to his first class, which was maths, and quickly walked into the room, his eyes focused on the ground when he felt at least twenty pairs of eyes boring into his skin. "Nice of you to finally join us, Mr. Tomlinson and Mr. Horan, please, find a seat and pull out your math book." The teacher, who was Mrs. Smith, said, earning a few snickers from the classroom full of students, causing Louis cheeks to go warm and turn a deep red color.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Smith." Louis mumbled before he chanced a glance up, his eyes searching the room for an empty seat. When he finally spotted one in the back of the classroom, he quickly walked to that desk. Louis head was once again bowed which made his hair fall in front of his eyes, creating a barrier and denying anybody the chance to see his icy blue eyes.

Niall frowned when he seen the only other empty seat was clear across the room, him and Louis being at least six rows apart. He pushed down the disappointment he felt and shuffled towards his desk and sat in the seat, a shiver running up his spine as the coolness from the seat seeped through his clothes.

He set his stuff on his desk and turned his head to where Louis was sitting with his head down, a wave of sadness washing over him. Niall shook his head and sighed deeply before he turned back to the front of the classroom, trying to pay attention to the teachers instructions but he is far too worried about Louis.

Louis sighed softly at the feeling of the cool desk top against his cheek. He fluttered his eyes closed and moved an arm over his face, finally letting his thoughts run wild. Where in the hell did that side of Louis come from? Why the hell would he actually allow himself to have sex at a party with the school's most popular Jock. But those two things wasn't what had Louis upset, what had him most upset was the fact that he had lost his virginity to someone who, in the end, doesn't give two shits about him.

Niall focused on the board, his eyes widening when he realized he was supposed to be taking notes. He grabbed a small stack of paper and a pencil and began to sloppily write what was on the board, his eyes squinting as he tried reading the small words. When they were finally finished with taking notes, Mrs. Smith allowed the students, who had finished writing down the notes, freetime. Niall used the time to copy Louis a set of notes, him being sure that the other lad had fallen asleep.

Louis had finally shut his mind off when he began to get a headache from all the thinking. He listened to the words the teacher was saying but he didn't bother with the notes because he honestly didn't care about anything any more. When the bell finally rang, Louis stood up with stuff legs and a sore ass, and gathered his stuff before he walked out of the classroom and towards his next class. He ignored Niall's pleas for him to stop, keeping his strides long though they were very painful.

Niall glanced at the clock and seen that the bell was just about to ring. He smiled widely and put his paper and pencil in his bag, the bell ringing just as he zipped up his backpack. Before Niall could even get out of his chair, Louis dashed out of the class. Niall jumped up from his desk and slung his backpack over his shoulder, running as he tried to catch up with Louis though he had no luck.

Louis eyes scoured the hallways as he searched for his next class, his stuff held tightly to his chest. He sighed in relief when he saw the sign out in front of a classroom read 'Biology.' He quickly waddled into the classroom and took a seat at the back table, his head instantly falling against the cool, black top as he waited for class to start.

Niall stopped in the hallway and sighed, his hand tightening around his backpack strap as he turned around and began to walk towards his own class, his shoes scuffing against the white floor due to his footsteps being heavy. Once Niall reached his class, he set in his desk and refrained from pulling out his phone, unsure of what to do with it for the next hour considering he usually texted Louis during class but that wasn't an option at the moment.

Louis thumb tapped softly on the tabletop as class dragged on, his head still laid flat against the top as it had before class started. Louis inhaled a deep breath and slowly exhaled it, his hand falling down to his side and brushing the student that set next to him. He jumped softly and looked up, instantly being greeted by a brown eyed lad who wore a smirk.

Louis groaned loudly and turned his gaze back to the front of the class. "What's wrong, Lou? You didn't think we'd let you sit alone on your first day, now did you?" The Australian lad asked, his arms crossing over one another and resting on the desk.

Louis' eyes shot around the room as the words finally clicked in his brain, his eyes widening when he seen the table across from him and behind him were both occupied by the footie team. Calum was sitting right next to Louis, then across from Louis was Liam and Ashton and behind him was Michael and Luke.

Louis let his head fall down onto the table when he realized he was surrounded and probably wouldn't make it out of this classroom without some sort of physical pain. "Fuck." Louis groaned, suddenly very hopeful that Niall would show up before Louis had to leave the classroom.

Niall tapped his pencil on his desk, the clink of his pencil hitting against the hard top matching to ticking of the clock. His eyes were focused on the clock, him watching as the black hand slowly moved each minute. His knee bounced rapidly as he began to grow impatient, the time going by far to slow.

When the bell rang, Niall quickly gathered his things in his arms and practically ran out of the classroom, pushing and shoving his way through the crowd as he ran to Louis classroom. His shoes clapping on the hallway floor, the noise going almost inaudible due to all noise in the hallway from the students.

Louis jumped up from his seat when he heard the bell ring, only to have a large hand fall directly on his shoulder, forcing him to sit back down. "Why do you guys have to be such assholes?" Louis asked, watching helplessly as the teacher followed a group of students out into the hallway, his vision soon being filled with Liam's smirking face as he stepped in front of Louis.

Liam crouched down a little, his face in front of Louis and only a few inches away. "Now, I wouldn't say we..." Liam began, his face instantly falling and his body going rigid when he heard the familiar Irish accent. 

"Come on Lou!" Niall said when he came into view in the doorway, his face red and blotchy. Louis smiled widely, though a small part inside of him was wondering why Liam acted the way he did. He gathered his things in his arms and smirked at the five boys before he pushed past Liam, his arm looping with Niall's as they began the short distance towards to lunchroom.

"What was that about?" Niall asked curiously as they walked, a bit of pep returning to his step when he realized he had gotten Louis back. Niall's fingers rubbed along the button of his shirt as they walked towards the lunchroom, his curious gaze focused on his white shoes.

Louis sighed and shook his head, his arm tightening around Nialls. "Nothing, let's just drop it." Luke mumbled, flashes of Harry's sweaty body beneath his own popping into mind. Louis blushed lightly and shook his head, his gaze returning to the overflowing hallways.

"Sounds good to me!" Niall said cheerfully when he got a wiff of food from the cafeteria. He pushed through the door and unlatched his arm from Louis and ran towards the line to the lunchroom, faintly hearing his chuckling friend follow behind him.

Louis followed behind Niall, a wide smile stretching his lips as he picked up a lunch tray. "You get far too excited when it involves food." Louis commented, setting his red tray on the line before he began to fill it with food, getting extra because he knew Niall would eat at least half of Louis food on top of his own.

Niall gasped and swatted Louis chest, his focus quickly returning back to the many options of food. "Food is life, Louis!" Niall exclaimed as he grabbed a slice of pizza as well as a ham sandwich. His eyes grazed hungrily over the food, his stomach rumbling when his eyes fell on a piece of chocolate cake.

Louis watched in amusement as Niall continued to stack his tray full of food. Finally, after a few minutes of standing there, Niall reluctantly moved towards the cashier when the lunch lady told him to move, Louis following after him with his own tray.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry woke up to someone banging loudly on his door. He rolled onto his side and groaned before covering himself with his blankets, trying and failing, to go back to sleep. "Wake up or you will be late for school!" His mom yelled at him through the door before walking down the stairs to start on breakfast.

Harry sighed and yanked the blankets off his body, then got up and walked to the bathroom to shower. He stripped off his clothes and stepped into the shower. He grabbed his shampoo and lathered his hair with it, then he rinsed it out and did the same for the conditioner. He washed his body and turned the shower off before stepping out. Harry wrapped a towel around this waist and walked over to his closet and picked out a simple outfit, black jeans and a plain white t-shirt.

He quickly pulled on his socks and shoes then he walked back into the bathroom. He brushed his teeth, then his hair, deciding at last minute to leave his curls loose. Once he was finished getting ready, he grabbed his backpack off of his desk and jogged down the stairs. He declined his mother's offer of food, explaining to her that he was going to be late, and he ran out the door.

Harry jumped into his car and shivered slightly, his leather seats being slightly cool. He pulled on his gray jacket, leaving it halfway zipped up, and pulled out of his driveway. His thumbs continued to tap against the steering wheels, his nerves growing more and more shot the closer he got to school.

Harry pulled into the school's parking lot, feeling sick from being so nervous. He stepped out of this car , shutting the door and walking to the school building. Harry pushed the doors open and began walking through the hallways, trying his hardest to avoid his group of friends, but failing. He saw his group of friends down the hallway a bit so he turned around, hoping they might not see him but it was too late.

"Hey Styles! Where you off to in such a hurry?" Liam yelled at him, causing him to come to an abrupt hault. He turned around and came face to face with a grinning Liam who put his arm on Harrys shoulder, making him flinch, and guided him over to their group of friends.

"I was just going to get my maths book." Harry lied fluently, hoping they would let it go but apparently he was drained of any luck he had and had been since the night of the party.

"We don't have a maths..." Liam began before shaking his head and exhaling deeply. "Never mind. Let's go Harry, me and Luke will walk you to class." Liam added, casting a worried glance at Luke which Harry doubted he was supposed to see.

Sighing in relief because they didn't press too much into the situation, nor point out the fact that Harry was obviously lying, he nodded and began to walk with them, his head being bowed as they walked down the crowded hallway.

Liam and Luke were in a deep discussion as they walked Harry to the class that the three of them shared when Harry spotted Louis. They made eye contact, bloodshot emerald eyes locking with enchanting icy blue ones. Harry felt his heart flip in his chest once before he ripped his gaze away from Louis, refusing to have a repeat of what happened yesterday.

He mumbled a quick excuse to Liam and Luke before he ducked from underneath Liam's arm and took of running down the hallway, needing to get as far away from Louis as possible.

Harry ran through the hallways for what seemed like hours before the bell finally rang but by the time he stopped running, he had no idea what hallway he was in, or what hallway to take to get to his class. After a few minutes of searching, Harry turned left down a hallway and discovered he found the right class.

He stopped outside of the door and inhaled shakily, hoping the teacher wouldn't be too rough on him for being late once again. He slowly twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open softly, though that really did nothing for the squeaky hinges that sent a chill up his spin.

"Mr. Styles you are late." His teacher, Mrs. Storm said. Harry rolled his eyes and walked to his spot in the back of the class. He plopped down into the cool, hard seat and threw his backpack on top of it. He sighed deeply, his mind racing with so many thoughts that he couldn't pinpoint just one, though he did get a few words every now and again, most of them being Louis' name, sex, and trouble.

Harry was to entrapped in his own thoughts the entire period, that he didn't pay attention to one word the teacher uttered. He was, however, drug out of his thoughts when the piercing noise of the school bell echoed throughout the tiny, compacted classroom.

Harry quickly scrambled to his feet and grabbed his stuff before he walked out of the door, only to be greeted by his best friend, the one and only Liam Payne.

"Hey mate, what's wrong?" Liam asked as he fell into step with Harry whose head was down as his thoughts began to entrap him once again.

"Nothing," Harry managed to say, his eyebrows furrowing when he was suddenly pulled to a halt by a large, rough hand.

"Nothing? Bullshit, what's wrong Harry?" He heard Liam scoff before his head was being pushed up, forcing him to finally look at Liam.

Harry rolled his eyes and pulled his arm from Liam's grasp when he began to feel cornered, that being quite literal considering his back was almost flush against a row of lockers.

"Nothing, really. 'm just tired." Harry hefted his backpack up farther on his shoulder and he began to walk down the over crowded hallway once again, leaving a glaring Liam behind him.

Harry knew his friends would start to become suspicious of the way he was acting but he was hoping it would be later. At least then he would have a good excuse as to why he was now always vacant, as to why he was trapped in his thoughts 24 bloody hours a day.

He wasn't even safe in his fucking dreams. The past few nights Harry has awoken in a cold sweat from the continuous dreams he has had about him and Louis, most of them ending with Louis telling the entire school about Harry's secret.

Harry shook his head clear of those thoughts and quickly rushed to his next class, which he thankfully had far away from his friends. He sat in the back of the class once again and just like yesterday and today, he didn't pay attention in this class, nor the classes that followed after. The only time he really did pay attention to anything that day was when he was in the lunchroom, sitting at his table which was full of jocks and cheerleaders. The only reason he even payed attention then was because he was keeping his eyes open and alert, searching for the certain young boy who had the perfect button nose.

Damn it! He really needed to stop thinking about the boy's bloody nose. Harry shook his head in disgust and looked down at his pizza which made his stomach churn painfully. He began to pick the pepperonis off of it, then once they were all off, he started with the cheese and once that was off, he began to pick at the sauce covered dough. The red, thick sauce soon covering the tip of his pointer finger and middle finger.

As he continued to pick at his pizza, Harry subconsciously listened in on the conversations that were going on around his table. Most of them were about parties coming up and who was going shopping and blah blah blah.

*Jesus, why the fuck do I sit with these airheaded pricks*

Harry shook his again and listened in on the conversations, his heart doing a flip when he heard a familiar name that Liam muttered. Harry took an unsteady breath in and closed his eyes as he focused on that particular conversation.

"God, I feel bad for that Irish kid, Niall. He could hang out with whoever he wanted to, yet he chooses to hangout with the biggest fucking nerd in this school." Liam spat, causing Harry to cringe when he realized what, or rather who, they were talking about.

"Oh Liam, be nice, you know Louis doesn't have a choice to be the way he is. It's not his fault his mother gave birth to the ugliest, nerdiest, gayest boy to ever roam these hallways." Calum said, earning him a few chuckles from numerous people around the table.

Harry gulped loudly and placed his clammy hands together, then rested them between his knees. He suddenly felt hot, like someone turned the heat up to 100 degrees. His pale face grew even paler before it became covered in sweat and his stomach churned very uncomfortably once again. And just think, all this was because they were talking about Louis. Well, it wasn't exactly the reason for the way Harry was acting. The reason for that was, what if they found out that he had fucked the "ugliest, nerdiest, gayest boy to ever roam these hallways?" What would happen to Harry then?

Harry shivered as the thought ran through his head. He swallowed thickly, trying to rid himself of the feeling of needing to vomit, and tried to listen in on their conversation once again but his hearing was going out, then his body began to go numb, then the world began to spin and then everything seemed to be moving forward as he fell backwards. Harry tried to grasp the edge of the table but he couldn't manage to make his arms move.

And, just like that, the entire world became black as Harry's body came in contact with the hard, filthy, tile floor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I would like go apologize for this short, and shitty chapter. We thought it would be best if we just posted a filler chapter for today, but the next chapter will be a lot better. However, I hope you guys still like it!! :)

The first thing that made it past the ringing in Harry’s ears when he woke up was the hushed whispers between the other two people in the room, one sounding female and the other male.

Slowly, he let his heavy eyelids flutter open, but quickly squinted when the bright light in the room blinded him for a split second. He looked around the room for a few seconds, when he regained his vision, before his eyes fell on a woman in a purple nurse outfit, her brown hair up in a loose bun. Standing next to her was Liam, his head being slightly bowed as he chewed on his thumb nail.

"What happened?" Harry asked, his groggy, hoarse voice making him cringe. He cleared his throat and refocused on Liam and the nurse, his vision going blurry every few seconds. He tried to pull himself up into a sitting position, but his arms felt like jelly and his torso felt like it was made of led. He groaned loudly and collapsed back against the bed, his head spinning from the small movement.

“Take it easy, Harry. You fell in the school lunchroom, and you have a mild concussion.” The woman spoke, her voice smooth and calm, unlike how Harry felt on the inside when he learned this very interesting news. 

“Why did I pass out?” He asked, his panic filled voice rising and making his head throb in a quicker rhythm. His chest began to heave and his head began to swim, shattered memories of what happened earlier filling his brain though he couldn’t piece them all together.

“You slipped out of your seat and fell backwards.” Liam quickly spoke up, shooting the nurse a pointed look before he glanced over at Harry, smiling softly--reassuringly at the curly haired lad. 

Taking deep, even breaths, Harry finally calmed down enough that he was able to sit up and stay sitting up, the room no longer spinning as he glanced around it. “I remember you guys talking about someone... “ He slowly trailed off as he thought back to what they were talking about in the lunchroom, gasping quietly when he remembered that they were talking about Louis.

“I need to go to class.” Harry suddenly blurted and stood into a standing position, only swaying for a few seconds before he regained his balance and began to walk towards the door quickly, having to rip his arm out of Liam’s gasp. 

“Harry, you need to rest. Your mother is on her way right now..” The nurse yelled after him, her high heels clanking against the carpet as she ran after him. Harry pushed past the people in the office and ran out into the crowded hallway, groaning when he realized this was the last break of the day before the last period started.

“Move.” He growled, pushing and prodding his way past all of his school mates. He was so focused on getting away from Liam and the school nurse, that he didn’t realize he was about to run into someone until it had already happened.  
He felt the front of his body collide with someone, their hands grasping at Harry’s shirt to keep themselves from falling but that didn’t help. They fell back onto their ass, their books flying all over and his glasses falling onto the floor, a loud cracking noise following right after.

Cursing under his breath, Harry quickly bent down and began to gather up the scattered books and paper, putting them into a neat pile before he reached over and grabbed the black rimmed glasses, placing them on top of the books. “Look, I’m sorry I ran into you, but I really have to go.” He said quickly, then stood up, not even bothering to glance at the boy he had just trampled. 

Harry ran down the hallway and out of the door, his lungs screaming in satisfaction as he inhaled the cool, fresh air. He set down on the steps in front of the school and leaned his head against the metal bar, his clammy hands curling into fists on his lap as memories of the night him and Louis spent together began to run through his mind.

“I need to forget him.” He whispered quietly, sighing in relief when he seen his moms van pull up in front of the school. 

\-----------

Louis watched as Harry ran down the hallway, his body slowly disappearing into the crowd of students. With shaky hands, he picked up his glasses and put them on, cursing quietly when he seen there was a small crack in the bottom right corner. 

He shook his head, his glasses falling and loosely clinging to the bridge of his nose. He picked up his books and things, which the students were now walking over, none of them even bothering to help him up. He held them tightly in his arms and slowly stood up, taking a deep breath when he realized people were pointing at him, laughing at him. 

“Come on Louis.” The familiar Irish voice said before he felt someone grab his arm, yanking him down the hallway and towards their last class of the day, which they shared. 

The only thought that continued to run through Louis’ mind as he was being dragged down the hallway, was why didn't Harry look at him? He knew he shouldn't care and that he should just continue on with his life. He knew he needed to move on from his drunken mistake, but he felt sort of connected to Harry, in a weird way. The school Jock was the one who took his virginity, after all, even if it was a drunken mistake.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter isn't that great and I apologize, but I wanted to give you guys something to read, so here it is. I hope you all like it! :)

1 month later

Louis whimpered and rolled onto his side, the blankets slipping off of his body and landing on the floor with a quiet thud. A thin layer of sweat covered his pale skin, his damp hair sticking to his forehead. He clutched his stomach and rolled onto his back, suddenly sitting up and jumping from his bed when the urge to vomit grew strong.

He ran into the dark bathroom and flicked on the light, his eyes squinting as he ran straight towards the toilet. He had enough time to drop onto his knees before he was hunched over the toilet, losing all the contents in his stomach.

Louis hurled into the toilet, his stomach clenching uncomfortably as he threw up. He spent a few minutes clutching onto the toilet, sobbing miserably as he continued to dry heave, his stomach being empty of any and all liquid and food.

Finally, after a few more miserable minutes ticked by, Louis flushed the toilet and slowly stood up, wiping away the tears that had collected in his eyes. He grabbed a fluffy hand towel and wiped off his mouth before he stood in front of the mirror, grimacing when he seen how disgusting he looked.

His hair was sticking all over the place, he had prominent black bags under his eyes, his lips were chapped and chewed raw, his eyes were bloodshot and his face was pale. He sighed deeply and turned on the cool tap water, splashing his face with the water before he turned it off and walked out of the bathroom, small water droplets rolling down his face and landing on his grey t-shirt.

He walked over to his nightstand table and seen it was seven in the morning, meaning he had slept through his alarm and only had half an hour to get ready. He groaned quietly and drug his feet as he walked towards his closet, grabbing a pair of red pants and a white shirt. He quickly pulled them on then ran his fingers through his hair, deciding not to go through the trouble of styling it. 

He grabbed his phone once again, slipping it into his pocket, then grabbed his glasses and put them on before he began to walk down the stairs and into the living room, where his mom was. She was sitting on the couch, her feet propped up on the ottoman as she watched a tv show, one Louis didn't know, nor cared to know. Slowly, he plopped down next to her, his stomach churning uncomfortably once again.

Louis watched the tv, trying to keep his head from falling back falling back against the couch. He was nauseous still, and he was tired. His stomach felt empty, which he was glad for, and his throat was scratchy from vomiting, his breath still smelling considering he didn't brush his teeth.

“Mum, can you give me a ride to school? I’m not feeling so great.” He asked quietly, his voice being a little quieter than it usually was. He swallowed thickly and looked at her, his eyelids drooping slightly. 

Johannah crossed her legs over one another and glanced over at Louis when her show when on commercial. She gasped loudly, her body flying forward as she pressed the palm of her hand against Louis’ forehead, frowning slightly when she didn’t feel any warmness, Louis’ skin actually being cold to the touch.

“Absolutely not. I want you to turn around and march your butt back up them stairs.” She spoke softly but sternly, a slight twinkle being in her eye that made Louis realize there was no use in arguing with her because she had already made up her mind, but he really didn’t feel like arguing with her. He actually felt relieved that he didn’t have to go to school and pass Harry, acting as if nothing had went on between the two of them, like he was forced to do each and every day. 

Nodding softly, Louis slowly stood up from the couch and made his way up the stairs. He pulled off his pants the second he got into the room, his shirt following right after. Once he was stripped down to just his boxers, he laid down on his bed, curling into a small ball in hopes it would lessen the stomach cramps.

Seconds, minutes, or even hours passed before he finally fell into a light, dreamless sleep. He didn’t dream about Harry, nor the night of the party. His chest fell in a steady rhythm and his stomach no longer felt like it was swallowing itself. Everything was just peaceful and calm, no blurry memories of Harry’s penis thrusting in and out of Louis’ stretched hole making it into his dream. Everything was just black and quiet, which was a change Louis welcomed with opened arms.

\----------

“No, Niall. I don’t care if a bloody week had passed, I’m not going to the hospital.” Louis growled through clenched teeth, his hands tightening on the seat of his car, trying to prevent Niall from completely pulling him out of the car.

This went on for five minutes, before Niall finally managed to loosens Louis’ grip on the seat and pull him out. A few claw marks littered his arms from where Lou had scratched him, bright red liquid pooling around each wound before it trailed down his arm and dripped down onto the black asphalt. 

“I’m sorry.” Louis mumbled, his head being bowed as Niall pulled him into the doctor’s office by his arm, refusing to let him go just in case he ran back to the car. Niall would literally rather give up crisps than have to go through that again. 

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it.” Niall murmured as he opened the door to the office and ushered Louis inside, trying his best to ignore the stinging on his arm from all the scratches Louis had made. 

He watched as the small boy walked over to one of the empty chairs and set down, his fringe covering one of his eyes when he glanced up and looked at Niall pleadingly, silently asking him to go and check him into the office. Sighing deeply but nodding, he walked over to the desk and quickly checked Louis in, not having to do any paperwork or anything considering he has went her since he was born.

“Should be about ten minutes.” The red headed woman behind the counter said, smiling widely at Niall before she handed him a napkin for his arm, the blood having dripped on the floor. He smiled apologetically and grabbed the napkin, saying a quick thank you before he walked over to Louis and set down next to him, hissing quietly as he began to wipe off his arm. 

“I really am sorry.” Louis whispered, peeking his head over Niall’s shoulder so he could see just how bad the wounds were. Most of them were small and not very deep, but two of them looked like they were really deep, though not deep enough to need stitches. 

Louis watched as the white napkin soon became red, the blood continuously dripping from Niall’s arm. He felt really bad that he had done that to him, considering the irish lad had taken time out of his very busy schedule to take him to the doctors. He closed his eyes for a brief second and leaned back, letting his head rest against the wall as he waited for one of the nurses to call him back. 

A few long, boring minutes dragged by before the door creaked open and a male called out Louis’ name, his black hair styled into a quiff and his brown eyes scouring the waiting room. His skin was dark, the blue scrubs making his skin look extremely darker than it really was, and he had a few tattoos littering his arms, most of them being too small for Louis to see back here. 

“That’s me.” Louis stuttered out, gulping loudly as his eyes raked over the male’s body, which was very attractive. He stood up onto shaky legs and pulled Niall up with him, refusing to go back there with that goddess alone. He drug Niall behind him and followed the doctor towards a back room where they measured his height and weight, Louis blushing lightly when he heard his weight and realized he had gained a few pounds.

He folded his arms protectivly over his stomach and followed at the doctor again, this time they went into a small room that had two seats, a table and other things. He climbed up onto the table, cringing when he crinkled the paper, and bite down on his bottom lip harshly as he glanced up at the doctor, a slight wave of disappointment washing through him when he seen a silver band was wrapped around his ring finger on his left hand.

“Alright Louis, what seems to be the problem?” The doctor asked as he sat down on the stool, his voice thick with an accent and raspy. Louis felt his insides melt, a strange twisting sensation happening in his lower stomach, one he had only felt one other time in his life, which was when him and Harry had had sex.

Clearing his throat, Louis cast his gaze to the floor, then looked back up at the doctor, his eyes squinting as he read over his name tag. “You’re not my usual doctor, Dr. Malik.” Louis breathed out, not making eye contact with him because he feared the doctor would be offended in some way. 

Louis rubbed his eyes with his palms, his contacts burning them. He didn’t want to wear his glasses because he somehow knew him and Niall would have a little tug-a-war match. He glanced back up at Dr. Malik when he didn’t speak, seeing he was reading over his medical file.

Finally, after a few minutes of silence passed, Dr. Malik looked up and smiled widely at Louis, showing his perfect white teeth. Louis felt his throat tighten, that simple smile tugging at his stomach again. “No, I am not, but now I am all caught up on your medical history. So, what seems to be the problem?” He asked, raising his eyebrow when all Louis did was gape at him, his jaw practically hitting the floor.

“He’s been sick for the past week.” Niall cut in, kicking Louis heel harshly which knocked him out of his little daydream. He shook his head and cleared his throat once again, twidling his thumbs as he thought about what else he could tell the doctor.

“I’ve been having really sharps in my… lower stomach and I uh, can’t, uh, eat without puking.” Louis said quietly, hesitantly looking up at the doctor. He was embarrassed that he had just admitted to puking his guts out to the hottest fucking doctor that he has ever seen. The man looked like a freaking model, yet he spent his days taking care of sick patients.

His eyebrows furrowing, Dr. Malik looked down at his clipboard and scanned over it, occasionally lifting up a few papers. He sighed deeply and set the clipboard down on the counter before he pulled on a pair of white, elastic gloves, making Louis’ eyes widen.

“What are you go…” He was cut off, however, when the doctor gently began to push him back, making him lie flat against the bed with the annoying crinkling paper that made a noise everytime you even blinked. He watched as Dr. Malik fixed his gloved before he lifted up Louis’ shirt, revealing his small pooch.

“I’m going to poke over a few spots, tell me when it hurts, alright?” He asked, and Louis nodded. He closed his eyes and relaxed back against the bed, squeaking when the doctor pressed against his stomach. It didn’t necessarily hurt, but it had just scared him, well it was more of a surprise squeak. 

He bite his lip and sighed, letting the doctor poke and prode his stomach for a few minutes before finally he poked just the right spot. Louis cried out loudly and slapped his hand away, quickly sitting up and letting his shirt fall back down, covering and protecting his pale stomach. 

“That hurt!” Louis almost scream, having to bite down on his tongue to keep the tears from building up in his eyes. He didn’t want to cry in front of Dr. Malik. If it had been just him and Niall he would have been perfectly fine, but when this gorgeous, gorgeous man was involved, he refused.

Louis glanced over at Niall and seen he was slowly creeping towards the door, smiling sheepishly at him before he slipped out of the door and closed it softly. Seconds later, Louis’ phone vibrated loudly, shaking both him and Dr. Malik out of their little reverie. He picked up his phone and unlocked it, seeing Niall had texted him and said he would be back in fifteen minutes and that he was just hurrying and going to get food.

Shaking his head and smiling fondly, Louis glanced up at the doctor and seen he was working with a machine next to the bed that had a black screen and wand connected to it. “What’s that?” Louis asked, his eyes scanning over it and seeing there was a bottle of jelly stuff. 

“An ultrasound machine. I think you may have gastritis.” Dr. Malik murmured, his attention focused on the machine. Louis furrowed his eyebrows and looked at the doctor, honestly having no idea what he was talking about, though it sounded very bad. 

“It’s inflammation of the stomach lining that causes stomach pain and nausea.” He said without looking at Louis. He finally clapped his hands and stood up straight, grabbing the jelly substance and the black wand. Louis gulped loudly and laid back, lifting up his shirt and once again revealing his stomach.

He felt tears forming in his eyes, but he still refused to let them fall. He may not even have gastritis, it was just a guess that Dr. Malik had made, but even as those thoughts run through his head, he can’t keep the burning tears from collecting in his eyes and threatening to spill

“This will be cold.” The doctor warned before squirting the substance on Louis stomach, making him squeak loudly and suck in his stomach, though he quickly let it pop back out when he felt a wave of nausea wash over him. He sighed shakily and glanced down, watching as the doctor ran the wand over his stomach, an image soon popping up on the screen.

Dr. Malik pointed at each picture on the screen, explaining to Louis that that was his kidney, or liver and etc. A few minutes passed before he gasped loudly and let the wand fall onto the floor, a picture freezing on the screen that looked like a small little peanut. 

Louis felt his throat grow tight and his stomach clench tightly, all the air seemingly gone out of his lungs too. He had no idea why the doctor was reacting that way, but he knew it wasn’t good and if there was something that size in his stomach that didn’t belong there, then the only way that they would be able to remove it is to perform surgery. 

“What’s wrong?” Louis finally asked, his voice breathless and high. He had no idea how he had built enough will power to make his voice work, or how he even managed to make himself speak coherent words, but he did know he needed an answer, even if it was one he didn’t want to hear. 

Slowly, Dr. Malik glanced at Louis, his eyes wide and his hands in fists, stretching the white gloves over his knuckles and making them almost clear. “Mr. Tomlinson…” he spoke softly-quietly, his voice sounding almost hesitant. His eyes scream worry and his teeth were clasped around his bottom lip. 

He didn’t speak for several minutes, but when he did, Louis was half listening. “You’re pregnant.” He whispered, sounding just as surprised as Louis had felt. All the air got knocked out of his body and the world seemed to stop, the only thing that made it past the ringing in Louis ear was the fast paced rhythm of his heartbeat. 

“Pregnant?” He gasped out, his blurry eyes focused on the black screen that had the small, white blob on it. How was it even possible for him to be pregnant? The only logical thing that Louis could think of was that the doctor was lying, that he was so knew he didn’t know the difference between a baby and a small piece of food, but even as he thought that, deep down, he knew that wasn’t the case.


	7. Chapter 7

It’s been half an hour and Louis is still trying to process what Dr. Malik has told him. Pregnant! How could I be pregnant im a guy, Louis yelled in his head. Dr. Malik started to explain how he is able to get pregnant, Louis holding onto each word he spoke so he could go home and look it up later. Dr. Malik had told him that he wasn’t certain how Louis was able to get pregnant, that he would have to do a thorough exam later on, but he said he thinks that Louis may have been born with a reproductive tract similar to a female’s. 

Louis and Niall walked out of the doctor’s office after they checked Louis out, Niall’s arms being wrapped around his smaller friends back. They were both still shocked by the information they've received. The ride back home to Louis’ neither of them spoke a word, the only noise being Louis’ quiet sniffles. The irish lad stayed quiet because he didn’t even know what to say. Once they got to Louis house, Louis quickly swung the door open and ran up the stairs, slamming his bedroom door shut.

Niall stood at the bottom of the stairs and sighed deeply. Slowly, he turned around and began walking around the house, in search for Jay. He found her busy in the kitchen after a few minutes of searching, a smile tugging at his lips when he smelled the sweet scent of cookies. 

“Hello Niall, how did the doctors go?” She asked, smiling up at him as she stirred some kind of mixture that was in a metal bowl.

“It wasn’t good. You should really talk to Louis about this, i’m going to go home. Tell Louis I said bye and to call me later.” Niall said softly, waving goodbye to Jay before he walked out of the house, twirling his keys around his fingers as he whistled quietly, his mind swimming with all the information he had just received about his best mate. 

Jay walked up to Louis’ room, knocking softly when she reached the door. When she heard a muffled ‘come in’ she opened the door slowly, peeking her head in. She saw Louis curled up in his blanket, the top of his head being the only thing visible. She could hear a couple sniffles and she knew that was she cue to come into the room. She rushed to Louis’ side, opening her arms wide as she set down on the bed. Almost instantly Louis flung himself at her, wrapping his arms around her back as he buried his face in her chest. 

Jay shushed him quietly, rubbing his back soothingly as he cried harder in her chest. She waited till he calmed down before she pulled him back slightly, a wave of sympathy washing over her when she seen his eyes were now an icy blue that were rimmed with red and puffy.

“What’s wrong, Boo Bear?” She asked quietly, using the pad of her thumb to wipe away the tears that continued to pour from his eyes and slide down his cheeks. She felt her heart crack a little when Louis whimpered and looked down, his fringe falling in front of his eyes and denying her the chance to see them.

“I messed up,” Jay had to strain her ears to hear what Louis whispered, his hoarse voice cracking slightly. She closed her eyes for a brief second, the worst possible scenarios playing in her head and causing her heartbeat to pick up speed. She feared that Louis has gotten caught up in the wrong crowd and started to use drugs, or that he had gotten a girl pregnant. But instead of voicing her thoughts, she leaned down a little and pecked her sons head softly before she turned her head and rested her cheek on the top of his head.

“What did you do?” She asked, her voice raising a little so she could be heard above Louis’ continuous sniffles, but it was still quiet enough that if someone else was in the room, they wouldn’t have been able to hear it unless they were sitting right next to them.

Louis looked away from her, too afraid to look her in the eyes because he knew she would judge him and throw him out of the house. His mouth opened and closed, making him look like a fish trying to breath out of water. Finally, he mumbled something that Jay couldn’t make out so she told him to repeat himself.

“I’m… um, i’m pregnant.” Louis said so quiet she barely heard him again. After a few seconds she wrapped her head around the words and gasped. She was speechless. Her throat closed off with emotions and her head began to spin as she processed this information. 

Sighing deeply, Jay unwrapped her arms from around Louis and turned sideways, leaning her back against the bed frame. She brought her right hand up to her face and drug her palm across her tired face, her eyes closing for a few seconds before she opened them once again and glanced down at Louis.

“I was hoping you would never find out about this.” She said softly, her eyes roaming over Louis’ face, though half of it --including his eyes, were covered by his brown, feathery hair. Shakily, she lifted her hand up to Louis’ head and brushed the hair out of his face, a watery smile stretching her lips when her eyes locked with his.

Her eyes searched his, an overwhelming feeling crushing her chest when she seen how scared, upset, and lost he was, his eyes having always showed his emotions. From the time he was born she had been able to read Louis like an open book. He could never keep anything away from her, even if it was something as simple as accidentally losing a fork in his room. 

“Know what?” He asked, sniffling quietly as he pulled himself into a sitting position, his legs crossing over one another as he stared at her expectantly, his blue, red rimmed eyes red pinned on her. 

As Jay stared at her son, she felt her head begin to throb as she debated on whether or not she wanted him to know that she has known since he was a baby that he was different, that he wasn’t like any of the other little boys. “Lou,” her voice was calm and quiet as she slowly enclosed one of Louis’ hands between both of her own, honestly not being able to tell who was the cause for their shaking hands.

“When you were still in my womb, Dr. Jones seen that something didn’t look right, so when you were born, he did a routine check up on you. But he found out that when you were growing in my stomach, your body not only grew a penis, but you grew a female reproductive tract. Unlike a woman, though, the only way you could get pregnant is if you were gay and had… Sexual relations with a male.” Jay said, being a stuttering mess throughout half of her little explanation. 

Cautiously, she looked back up at Louis and seen his eyebrows were furrowed and his eyes were screaming how hurt he was that she had kept this a secret from him for so long. She quickly shook her head and scooted closer to him, squeezing his hand tighter between her own and rubbing the skin on the back of his wrist.

“Y-You were different from the time you were born, and I want you to know that I have always loved you, and that’s why I have kept this from you for so long. If you weren’t in this situation right now, I wouldn’t tell you. I would take it to my grave and I honestly don’t regret not telling you, Boo Bear, because you have lived a normal life, a happy life,” Pausing, she inhaled shakily and closed her eyes, images of Louis when he was younger running through her mind and making her smile.

Louis sat there, not knowing what to feel or say. His mum just told him that he can get pregnant because he practically has girl parts. Why would his mom not tell him about this or even want to tell him. She felt she was protecting him by keeping this a secret, but she was doing the exact opposite. Now Louis was questioning everything she had ever said to him, because if she could lie about something as serious as this, then imagine how easy it would be for her to lie about something small.

“You’ve lied to me my entire life?” Louis asked, ripping his hand away from his mother’s grasp and scooting back further on his bed, trying to get as far away from her as his bed allowed. He stared at her through blurry eyes, more tears forming in his eyes and clouding his vision.

Jay's face fell when Louis backed away from her, her worst fear coming true; her own son doesn’t trust her anymore. She couldn’t find anything to say to Louis that would help this situation, so she decided to give him a little space and let him calm down. She glanced at Louis one more time, sighing deeply before she stood up and walked across the room, her bare feet gliding across the carpeted floor.

“When you feel like talking, i’ll be out in the kitchen.” She said when she reached the open door, her back still facing Louis as she spoke. Shaking her head softly when she got no response, she closed Louis’ door and walked down the hallway and descended the stairs, going straight to the kitchen so she could finish cooking the cookies and start dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are back!! Hello! How are all of you? I know this chapter is later than promised, but the co-author was stuck and so we both wrote this chapter! This chapter is short and not that good, but the story is just now picking up, so bear with me!! :)


End file.
